Reclining seats or chairs are commonly deployed in various industries, including, for example, the airline industry. Typically, hydraulic or mechanical actuators are used to allow for positioning such seats in various positions. For example, the actuators enable the seat to assume an upright position as well as a continuous range of reclined positions. In order to control the positions of these seats, at least one control button may be provided. The control buttons may be used to engage, for example, an activator cable for the seat system, wherein the button assemblies may be deployed within armrests or other seat panels.
In terms of manufacture, prior art button assemblies normally require the installer to hold the button assembly from the underside while installing a button housing or sleeve on the outside in order to lock the button assembly into the panel. This may be difficult, particularly if space is limited around the button assembly. Therefore, a general need exists for enhanced button assemblies for controlling the position of reclining seats, which are also capable of being quickly and easily installed from the outside of the panel.